legouniversepropertiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Nimbus Station
Nimbus Station is the third area the user can access when playing ''LEGO Universe'' and is arguably the most important. It serves as a hub world, with rocket launch pads to every world, excluding the World Builder League worlds, Crux Prime, and the Ninjago Monastery. Nimbus Station was once taken over by Maelstrom, as shown in the game's first cinematic. Conniving Stromlings hid behind Minifigure cutouts in order to trap the Faction Leaders, however the ploy failed. The tables were eventually turned and the Maelstrom was destroyed, but not before taking with it much of Nimbus Station. Nimbus Station was rebuilt, however Murgle Blotch, Kinga Hurl, Whack Bliddo and The Four Riders of the Maelstrom threatened to change the past of Nimbus Station in favor of the Maelstrom. Venture League dispatched Wenn Wuzzit to send players back in time to The Battle of Nimbus Station and save history from being altered. Nimbus Station returned to peace following the end of the battle. Players are sent to Nimbus Station by Sky Lane, who believes them to be Faction material after defeating the Spider Queen. They complete the initiation proccess with the help of Nexus Jay, and then are able to travel to any of the worlds Nimbus Station has to offer. Using the launchpads and teleporters located around Nimbus Station, players can travel to Avant Gardens, Gnarled Forest, Forbidden Valley, Nimbus Rock, Nimbus Isle, Pet Cove, Starbase 3001, Nexus Tower, and Club Station Alpha. Another point of interest is the Vertigo Loop Racetrack, where players learn to race. Alpha + Beta Information Nimbus Station first appeared in the game's first cinematic trailer as YouReeka. The trailer depicted several of the events of the Battle of Nimbus Station. The game was on the verge of redesign, and the next reference fans saw of Nimbus Station was in a message from one of the Pods, calling it Zorillo Plaza. In early beta, most of the NPCs on Nimbus Station recieved names and roles. The Duck Shooting Gallery, Cul-de-Sac launchpad, and various other pre-alpha objects which had worked their way through the redesign were removed. In the September 2010 update, Starbase 3001 was opened to the public. In December of that same year, a new game world, Frostburgh, was opened. Its launchpad was located exactly where the modern-day Nimbus Isle launchpad is, and used the same model. Frostburgh was a winter world, so it was closed later. Sadly, Nimbus Station will not see it again, as the game is set to close without any more updates. In February 2011, the battle of Crux Prime began, and Race Place was updated with a launchpad to the world. Kurt Tussle began to offer a mission chain to allow players to join the fight. Two weeks later, The Battle of Nimbus Station battle instance was released, also marking the closure of Frostburgh. In May, the Nimbus Isle launchpad appeared in Frostburgh's location, and the Nexus Jawbox made its home in Race Place. Only a month later, in June, Nexus Tower was opened. This update removed the Jawbox and the Crux Prime launchpad, instead in favor of the Nexus Tower one. After the Power of the Nexus Force update in August 2011, the four faction reps were removed from Nimbus Plaza, leaving their duties to fellow vendors. The most recent and final update to Nimbus Station was the September 2011 update, adding Shouty McBullhorn to Nimbus Station. Ironically, the last game update would be one year after the first one. NPCs Category:Nimbus Station NPCs Missions Locations Brick Annex The Assembly faction is stationed here. This region is home to both the pet species Robot Dogs, and Mardolf the Orange. The launchpad to Pet Cove is located after a small walkway with the teleport gate to Starbase 3001 to the left of it. A subsequent walkway to the right leads to a launchpad to Nimbus Rock. Nimbus Plaza The center of Nimbus Station, here one can find vendors representing each of the four factions, as well as Nexus Jay, the recruiter for Nexus Force. Often Skunks can be found around here. Before the Power of the Nexus Force update, Recruiters for each faction were also stationed around the plaza. Red Blocks The southernmost tip of Nimbus Station, here lies the large concert hall, in which characters can participate by playing various instruments on the stage. Johnny Thunder can be found here, along with an Imagination Brick and the LEGO Club Door. Race Place The first race track you encounter in the game, Vertigo Loop, is located here, along with an assortment of vendors. You can also launch to Nexus Tower from this area. Crux Prime was initially accessible from here, but is now reachable from the Nexus Tower with the update on June 1st, 2011. Launchpads Forbidden Valley Launch Pad The area around this launch pad is located just behind the Paradox Vendor. It consists of a steep hill leading to a launch pad overlooking the entire plaza. Gnarled Forest Launch Pad The area around this launch pad is located just behind the Venture League Vendor. It has a tropical island atmosphere, with two tikis at the front. It is possible to get eaten by a shark here. Avant Gardens Launch Pad This pad is located at the end of the northern path of Nimbus Station. Crux Prime Launch Pad This launchpad was removed as of the Nexus Tower update. It appeared similar to the Return to the Venture Explorer launchpad in Avant Gardens. It is now accessible from portal inside of Nexus Tower. Nexus Tower Launch Pad This pad is located in Race Place in Nimbus Station behind Kurt Tussle. It uses the same design as an Alpha launchpad, aside from using blue instead of red. LEGO Club Door The LEGO Club door is located at Red Blocks. From here, you can enter the same door that Max visits in all of his adventures. However, this version of the door only goes to one place—Club Station Alpha. Gallery Nimbus Station Launchpad.png|The Nimbus Station Launchpad in Avant Gardens GF Begining Launchpad.png|The Nimbus Station Launchpad at the start point of Gnarled Forest FV Tree Launchpad.png|The Nimbus Station Launchpad in Forbidden Valley Nimbus Station Map w LEGO Club.png|Nimbus Station before the release of Nexus Tower. Note the difference in race place, as this map has the old launchpad to Crux Prime in it. Nimbus Map.jpg|Nimbus Station before the release of Crux Prime Category:Locations Category:Worlds Category:Nimbus Station